


(two JayTim drabbles)

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics), RP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were written for one of my RP partners, who made me… nah, ‘just’ ship her Jason muse with my Tim muse.</p>
<p>First and last two JayTim drabble from me, I won’t write with this pairing ever again. She didn’t say a word about them, hope you’ll like more.<br/>(AN on not much later: haha, no.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(two JayTim drabbles)

Jason stared at Tim, without blinking. Eyes wide, lips slowly parted in his surprise. He managed to keep his face expressionless (mostly). Tim wore a sleeveless, black leotard made of something tight and shiny, white bunny ears and a ball of fur as tail, black silk ribbon around his neck and tights from fishnets.

 

“What’s this?” He asked finally.

 

Tim looked away stubbornly, persistently, he bit down on his lower lip, face flushed.

 

“A bunny suit,” he said finally.

 

Jason’s lips’ corners curved upwards in amusement. “I can see that. But what for?”

 

Tim made a small, irritated noise.

 

“You seemed upset recently. I—I wanted to cheer you up.”

Jason smiled widely at the other.

 

“You managed,” he said and he reached a hand out for him. He wrapped his arm around Tim’s waist and he pulled him close.

 

–

 

Jason woke up smelling something… sweet. He opened his eyes and he found himself on the couch, partly sitting, partly laying, covered by an overused blanket. He blinked. He still squeezed the controller in his hands. He sighed and he brushed the blanket off.

 

Tim stepped in the living room in that second. “Oh, you’re awake,” he said. Jason nodded, ignoring the apron on Tim and the small gesture he covered him in his sleep.

 

“What’s this smell?”

 

Tim grinned at him and he pushed a plate in front of the man. “I made some muffins.”

 

Jason hummed and he reached out for one to take a bite and taste it. “You look cute,” he noted quietly, looking everywhere but Tim. The teen blushed.

 

”Thanks,” he mumbled. “Just, um… We were playing and you fell asleep and I just killed some time with baking. This is not a date.”

 

Jason smirked. “Not? What a shame.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
